


Knights in shining … well helmets?

by LimitedBrainCells



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Minor Injuries, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Serious Injuries, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Nothing, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells
Summary: The Knights of Ren get a new assistant. Little do they know she will soon become one of them and so much more. Vicrul will soon discover what it means to lose so much and yet gain much more. The Knights of Ren feast on pain and suffering so…can they learn to love or is it to late?On a break. Sorry
Relationships: Knights of Ren/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Toothbrushes and Force Sensitivity

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: this is the first reader insert I have written and I honestly am quite proud of it. It was originally going to be a one-shot but I am now going to write more chapters for it. I have no beta reader so all spelling mistakes are mine and I apologise for it. I hope you like it and as always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Also I am running out of ideas for new fanfics so let me know if you have any suggestions let me know. (they can be anything)  
> Y/N= Your name  
> Y/H/C= Your hair colour  
> Y/L/N= Your last name  
> 

Lieutenant Y/N sighed, enjoying her last day with the continued ability to breath. That was not an exaggeration, Y/N was being moved to a new position; assistant to the Knights of Ren and everyone knows that any assistant they get does not make it past their first day. But ignoring the feeling of dread that had been building up in her stomach and tying knots around her lungs Y/N walked towards the door that lead to their living quarters and raised her hand to knock… the door opened revealing one very tall, very… was he chewing on a toothbrush?  
Vicrul knew that the knights should be expecting a new Lieutenant today but he would be dammed if he remembered what time Master Ren had told them to expect her, and let’s just say he was not expecting the bright eyed lieutenant that was standing outside the door to his (and his brother’s) quarters. He blinked a few times and looked at her, his eyes raking over the first order insignia on her bicep and wondering why her cheeks has taken on a slightly attractive blush. Before looking down at himself and realising that he was in lose fitting tracksuits and no shirt. OH, oops so much for first impressions. “Uhhh, come in and welcome to your new job.” As he led the small creature through to the office that had previously housed a strange and rather nervous Lieutenant who had only lasted one hour before Cardo had the idea to relive his sholders of that oddly shaped head. They had not even bothered to learn his name as the knights could tell that he would not last. But this one, this one was brave, feisty and someone who Vicrul felt an odd need to protect. Even now he could feel Kuruk staring at this new arrival with curiosity that was unusual in that stoic knight.  
Y/n looked around at the men who now surrounded her now and once again felt the tightening not of anxiety push against her stomach. “so you’re the new Lieutenant they sent along, you do know what the survival rate of this job is don’t you.” Cardo whispered in her ear enjoying the way it made her shiver. “Enough, Cardo stop.” Vicrul decided that he needed to step in before they broke their previous record of 1 hour by 50 minuets. Cardo begrudgingly stepped away and let her breath a bit more. Nervous as she was Y/N felt an odd sense of safety and something else she could not place while she felt Vicrul near her.  
Usher had been standing by the kitchen door this whole time watching her. Something was off yet he could not for the life of him figure out what. The girl was mesmerising, beautiful and yet seemingly so innocent, innocent far too innocent to be working for the first order, yet she did. The First Order, an organisation dedicated to the death and destruction of so many systems, so many life’s lost, so much blood on it’s hands. And yet this girl, Intoxicating and sweet… but what was it, something Usher could relate to, in her eyes, the blood thirsty look of a hunter about to devour it’s prayed, and around her a sense of peace and balance almost like. So that was it, the little miss was force sensitive and she knew it. She had control of it. Better control then them, probably better then Master Ren himself. Power, raw and strong, she was powerful yet Usher could sense that she almost never called on the force to help her. Did the other notice it? Did the others sense her power like he did? Ah so they do, one peek into their mind bridge and he could tell it. They were buzzing.  
Ap’lek had been sitting on their sofa observing the new addition to their group when he heard Usher’s familiar voice calling out to him through the force. As slow as he dared he turned to look at the youngest knight. Usher turned and walked into his quarters not even needing to signal what he wanted. Ap’lek pulled himself up using the handle of Vicrul’s scythe and followed Usher into possibly the messiest rooms he had ever been in. “what the hell do you want? I was just about to see how far Vicky would let me go.” Ap’lek slouched against to wall as he spoke showing about as much propriety as a sloth but that was to be expected from someone as sadistic and blood thirsty as him. “She is force sensitive. Not only that, she is possibly more powerful then Master Ren himself. He must know this, he said he had met and approved her. How did that slip his notice?” Ap’lek shrugged and shifted his arms so they were crossed over his chest and simply said, “No idea why you don’t ask him yourself, I sense he is on his way.” As he finished speaking they heard the door swish open once again and the thud of their master’s boots.  
Kylo Ren did not like hiding things from his knights; especially not something like this but he had to find out what they thought of her before he dropped the bomb shell he was about to drop. “Men I hope this assistant lasts longer than your previous one, and I hope that you like her because she will be joining us in a month’s time as a knight.” At this Y/N started laughing and all of the knights turned to stare open mouthed at this display and at their master’s reaction. He was smiling, Kylo Ren was smiling. “ I have not even said yes, how do you know I will accept and become a knight. Are you really that desperate?” With each passing second the Knights were getting more and more confused. What was the relationship between the two? Why was Master Ren smiling? And why on earth and Master Ren sent her in as an assistant first if she was to become a knight? “well Y/N, I think we have confused my knights enough for today, we should explain sister.” Kylo held out his hand extended it to Y/N, at which the Y/H/C girl stepped forward and let him pull her to his side.


	2. Why me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Honestly I don’t know what this has become and I am just vibing while writing this but oh well! I cannot tell you how thankful I am for all of you. As always Kudos and comments are appreciated and thanks for reading. Also will probs put the next chapter up next week by the latest or possibly at some point during the week (Depends on how busy I am with school)! Also just a reminder pls do not ask me to write smut. I might but I might not. This chapter kind of pushed my limits enough as it is and I am possibly thinking about adding smut to coming chapters but I am not that confident writing it. Kylo might be a bit over the top in this but oh well (not everything has to be cannon, who am kidding literally nothing in this fanfic is cannon.)  
> Y/N= Your name

Vicrul had never been so confused, his mind was rushing at two hundred miles per hour. He had a stressful enough time trying to keep the other knights in line, and now he would have to protect Kylo’s sister who with his luck would be just as head strong and stubborn as her older brother. While Vicrul’s mind was spinning Ap’lek was kicking himself over not noticing it sooner. The way they talked, the way she walked, everything down to the way they held themselves while faced with a new challenge or environment, and the force sensitivity, it all made sense now. Usher who had just plopped down on the sofa was not really thinking anything other then ‘oh my holy hell, she is hot.’ Which to be fair was what he thought about almost every woman he had met. Cardo meanwhile had been standing at the door to the kitchen with his mouth hanging open was now starting to understand the reason all of the knights had felt so protective of her when she had first come in. She had the same blood as their master coursing through her veins.  
Kylo sensed his knights surprise and shook and a weird sense of arousal that he was confused by (yet trusted them not to do anything Y/N did not want.) “Well I am going to leave not, have fun and don’t kill each other. Vicrul you are in charge of her training. And Ap’lek you owe me four hours of training since you forgot to come this morning.” With that Kylo left grinning smugly at the Knights confused faces. “Oh, and Vicrul you might want to put some clothes on although with the thoughts I can hear you thinking about my sister this might be the state of dress you want to be in.” at this Kylo ducked out of the room and went to seek out Hux (no doubt pushing the ginger general one day closer to exploding).  
“I thought there was six of you?” Y/N pointed our referencing the fact that there were two missing knights. “Oh, yea there are. The other two are currently on a mission. Wont this be a shock when they get back.” Usher snickered as he walked away.

~Time brake brought to you by Vicrul’s caff addiction~

(Vicrul would like to take this moment to say that his previous thought on Y/N being just as stubborn as her brother was very much correct.) They were halfway through a training session and Vicrul had taken to chanting ‘why me?’ over and over again in his head hoping that Master Ren would take a peek and understand the pain that Y/N was causing him. Y/N was good Vicrul would be the first to admit it, she was powerful and could manipulate the force in ways that Vicrul had never seen yet she was also infuriating. Y/N was a horrible shot, there was no way around it so Vicrul had taken it upon himself to teach her before she became a fully-fledged Knight of Ren . Honestly everything had been going fine till he moved behind her to help reposition her arms. She has shifted back and her ass had rubbed his crotch. As she moved he felt himself growing harder and harder. His heavy robes luckily hiding the very obvious erection he was now sporting. Well he was going to need a cold shower later (possibly after reliving himself of the tension that was building up). This girl was going to be the death of him and very soon Vicrul new that he was going to have to come to terms with the strange emotions he was feeling. No, today was not that day. Today they would welcome the two other knights back and then Vicrul would meditate on it (not that he was very good at meditating). Maker help him, he had it bad.


	3. Blood and desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this immediately after my GCSE Drama devising so I was in a really good mood (I think I aced it). I decided not to include smut in this chapter just cause but maybe in the next. As always Kudos and comments are appreciated and thanks for reading. ALSO I REALIZED THAT I MADE A MISTAKE THERE ARE ONLY 6 KNIGHTS AND I SAID THERE ARE 7 SO I FIXED THIS FROM THIS CHAPTER ON I AM SO SORRY.
> 
> (also this is a week late I forgot to post it sorry.)

After welcoming back Trudgen and telling him about Master Ren’s sister. (He simply stood rooted to the spot mouth gaping, in case you wonder about his reaction to this news.) The Knights walked into the sitting room not expecting the room to be in use. But lo and behold the first thing they was saw was Y/N and Vicrul snogging on the sofa. Vicrul looked up and smirked into Y/N’s lips. “ugh why in here, you both have rooms.” Ap’lek groaned turning around and deciding that the best plan of action was just to forget in and go piss of the ginger general. Trudgen just shook his head and followed Ap’lek out of the room. Usher was marvelling at his brother’s boldness, wondering what would happen if Kylo found out his innocent looking sister and been sucking face (and probably something else) with his most blood thirsty knight and second in command.  
Vicrul had hidden Y/N behind his chest shortly after the knights had walked in. Bare chest now pressed against his back and he would have expected that her little heart would be beating ten times faster but instead he felt the steady rise and fall of her chest and her calm breathing. ‘ so that little minx is not worried about people seeing her like this’ he wondered to himself. Once Cardo and Usher had left the room choosing to retire to their respective rooms and clean their weapons, Vicrul turned to Y/N. “So when is your next mission?” Y/N grimaced and said; “Tomorrow, I leave long before any of you will be awake.” With that the Y/H/C haired beauty left Vicrul on the sofa and went to bed herself.

~ another time skip. This time brought to you by Cardo’s insomnia.~

Y/N was right when she said that she would be up before any of the knights woke up. Yet she made them all breakfast and left it out on the counter for them before slipping out of their quarters and left on a shuttle to Umbara.   
It was a dangerous mission and Y/N new this but nothing could compare what was actually happen. Blaster shots of red and blue steaked the sky and even with her force sensitivity Y/N was finding it hard to detect which blasts her heading towards her. And just like that Y/N went down her vison blacking out and the last thought going through her head one of Vicrul and the other Knights.  
Vicrul woke up panting sweat running in streams down his toned body. Visions of his most recent nightmare. He saw Y/N gunned down by an enemy, her tunic stuck to the blood pouring out of a blaster wound and those sweet eyes open reflecting the bright stars. Down the hallway in the training room Kylo Ren had just doubled over, a searing pain spreading through his abdomen.


End file.
